Only In America
by Syron13
Summary: On Hiatus: Harry finds out he has another living relative other than the Dursleys. Who is she and why is Harry going to America. Things may not be as simple as they seem.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that goes with it.  I am not making any money form this just loosing sleep.  I should be sleeping right now. Ch1 The Letter Phoenix, Arizona USA 

Iris was just finishing up cleaning the sunroom from her art class that afternoon.  She was an art teacher by trade but during the summer she taught art classes out of her home.  Along with her personal work she did all year round to sell at various fairs and galleries.  As far as finances go she was fairly well off.  Her parents had died in a plane crash when she was 10 so her grandparents (on her dads side) had raised her until she had left for college.  They had both passed away before her 25th birthday leaving her their house and everything in it.  Between that and the life insurance money that she got when her parents died she had a bit of a nest egg.  She had been living in her grandparent's house, now her house for the past three years.  It had three bedrooms, a front room, a kitchen, a patio, a sunroom, and a library.  All of which sat on a two-acre property.  It was great but it could also get pretty lonely.  Not that she didn't have friend but friend aren't family.  Besides that she had always thought about herself as being a bit different.  

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Iris's mother was driving her to her children's singing group practice.  Iris was about 6 or 7 at the time.  They were running late so her mother thought to herself.  _When we get there I'll tell her to open the door and jump out_ As she was thinking this Iris turned to her mother and said "Mommy a voice inside my head is telling me to open the door and jump out" Her mother looked at she and then back to the road and just said "not yet honey"

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

That kind of thing had happened a lot when she was young but less and less as she got older and only with family members.  She also seemed to be a natural antenna clearing or making static on TVs and radios depending on where she was in the room or if she was touching it. (A/N: Is that something a lot of people can do?  Let me know I'm not sure.)

When she was done straitening up she headed to the front room and turned on the computer.  Her mother and grandmother had been big on genealogy and had kept very detailed records with pictures and dates and other information. She had never been as absessed with it as they were and the way everyone was related to everyone else just confused her, but she still had all their work and pulled it out every now and then.  She stuck in a CD that contained the more recent generations.  She brought up her grandmothers generation and started working her way down.  Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead.Dead Dead.  

Wait not dead! Who's this?  Mrs. Petunia Dursley married, one son.  Iris looked over the screen.  She's my dad's sister's kid so that would make her my cousin.  There was a picture of her, her husband, and a baby.  "I guess grandma didn't get a chance to update the photos.  That baby should be in his teens according to his birth day."

As she looked more closely at this part of the family tree she saw that she had another cousin named Lilly.  She clicked on the picture and looked over Lilly's screen.  Married to one James Potter deceit.  Cause of death: Car Crash.  One son: Harry James Potter  There was no picture of Harry or his Dad, that was odd.  If a picture existed my grandma usually had it.  Iris clicked on Harry's name and it linked her to his page.  There wasn't much there, just a note saying: Parents killed while an infant.  Put under the care of his aunt and uncle Mr. & Mrs. Dursley.  Some how it seems wrong that there were pictures missing and that that was all that was written about this, Harry.  Perhaps she could get in touch with the Dursleys and get his picture and information about what's been going on in his life.  She could at least keep the files update, that was much easier than researching Welsh tribes of the 1500's.

Iris went back to the Dursleys page and looked up their address.  _4 Privet Drive_  Iris used the Internet to quickly look up where this was.  "England!  I didn't know I had relatives living in England!  I knew that's where my ancestors came from but not that I had a cousin living there."  

"Hmmm.I think I have an idea." a glint came in to her eye and she began to compose a letter. 

A few weeks later on Privet Drive 

It was another _normal_ Tuesday and the mail had just arrived.  Mrs. Dursley picked up the mail and was beginning to sort through it when she came across one that was a bit odd looking.  It was post marked from the United States of America and addressed to _Mrs. Petunia Dursley_.  

_The USA, I don't know anyone from there, _she thought to herself.  She set down the rest of the mail and opened the letter.  

_Dear Petunia,_

_          My name is Miss Iris Longhorn.  I have recently been looking into my family history and found it lacking in some current information.  That is why I would like to ask for your assistance.  You see I have recently learned that you are my cousin.  I was quit shocked to discover I had such a close relation living so far from me.  I had known that my roots were in England but had not known that some of my family was still there.  I have found in my records that I have very little information on your nephew Harry Potter.  I know that it must have been hard on you having another child suddenly under your care like that and think you must be a most virtuous and caring person.  Accordingly I would like to do something that I believe would be to the benefit of both of us.  I know that school is currently out and having two teenage boys around the house all the time can be completely nerve wrecking.  I would like to invite Harry to stay with me during the summer.  I have no family of my own near and it would give me a chance to update my genealogy.  I hope also that this will give you some semblance of peace and quiet in your home for a few months.  I have enclosed with this letter a plane ticket and instructions in order for him to find me that the airport.  I assure you I will take good care of him while he is away.  Best wishes to you and your family.  PS: Please sent current pictures of yourself, your husband, your son and any other children you my now have for my genealogy information as well as anything you would like to add about your life._

_                                                                             Sincerely,_

_                                                                             Iris Longhorn_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Harry was in his room working on an assignment for school when he heard a loud thud.  He looked up from his paper at Hedwig his snowy white owl.  Then he heard Dudley yell "MOM!" shortly followed by Uncle Vernon's "Petunia Dear!"  

Harry jumped out of his seat and out to the stairs to see what had happened.  He stopped when he saw his Aunt Petunia lying on the ground unconscious with a letter in her hand.  Uncle Vernon was half kneeling beside her trying to fan her with another piece of mail.  "What happened?" asked Harry not particularly caring.

Uncle Vernon turned to him with a red face "Its none of your business what happened.  Go to your room."

Harry went back to his room and started working on his schoolwork again.  "Well that's what I get for trying to be polite," Harry said to Hedwig.  A few minutes latter Harry could hear Uncle Vernon yelling and Aunt Petunia trying to calm him.  Dudley would break in now and then to add his two cents into the matter.  This time Harry just ignored them.  As soon as he stepped out of the door they would just yell at him to get back in his room anyways.  Then Harry realized the shouting had stopped.  He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and then his door flew open.  There stood an almost purple Uncle Vernon breathing heavily. 

"Pack your things," he practically yelled.

"What?" said Harry in disbelief and confusion.

"Your heard me Pack Your Things.  Your going to America" With that his uncle threw something in the room and slammed the door.  Hedwig gave hoots of alarm but Harry just stared.  

"America?", he finally said.  _What's going on._

 Authors Note So what do you think do far good, bad, neither, both.  I have a general plot in mind but if you want to make subjections about what you would like to happen I will see if I can fit them in somewhere.  Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  The more reviews I get the faster I'll write.  Well I had better wrap this up I have a test tomorrow *looks at the clock* or should I say today and I haven't studied at all.  It's a good thing I'm a night person.  Night good Day bad.

PS: I have worked a little on the grammar I hope it's a little better now.


	2. The Other Way To Fly

Authors Note I should mention that this is after the fifth book so Harry will be starting his sixth year after the summer ends.  For any of you have not read the 5th book yet there may be a few spoilers in here. I am dedicating this chapter to **yasmine123** for being the first to give me a review.  Ya keep those reviews coming.

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it.  I am not making any money of this.  I'm poor L.

CH2

The Other Way To Fly

"America" Harry finally said.  _What's going on?_

Then he noticed the papers that his Uncle had thrown in, lying on the ground.  Perhaps there was something in there that could explain this.  Harry got up and collected an envelope as well as several papers.  He quickly read through the crumpled letter, then not sure he had read it correctly he read through it again.  A mixture of emotions ran through him.  He wasn't sure weather to be sick or burst out laughing at his Aunt being called _caring and virtuous for taking him in_.  

He was also excited about the prospect of going to another Country.  Sure technically he had been to another country.  Hogwarts was in Scottland after all, but this was hundreds of miles away.  He would have to cross the ocean to get there.  The letter had said the plane tickets were with the letter.  Harry quickly looked through the other papers and pulled out the plane ticket.  He looked at it as if it couldn't be real and then at the date.  "Tomorrow, Hedwig this ticket is for tomorrow I have to ."  Then Harry remembered Hedwig.  _I can't take her with me.  I could send her to stay with Ron.  _Harry went over to his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

Ron 

_            I am going to America would you watch Hedwig for me. _

 I am not sure when I am getting back but it will be before 

_school starts.  I'll see you then.  _

                                                                                                Harry 

Harry folded up the letter, tied it to Hedwig's leg, and sent her off.  Then he set to the task of packing.  Not only was this a chance for him to get way from the Dursleys but he could get away from everything.  He could forget everything, about school, and Voldemort, and Sirus.  His stomach sank as he thought about his Godfather.  Harry quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. _Just don't think about it._  _Lets see, the ticket had said Arizona._  Harry had no idea were that was or what the weather would be like so he decided to pack everything except his broom and cauldron.  He didn't want to have to explain them at the airport, or to his._what was she again. _ He picked up the letter.  _His Aunts cousin_  The letter sure didn't go into a lot of detail about her.  What if she was like the Dursleys.  He didn't want to go half way around the world just to end up with another Aunt Petunia all summer.  

Harry continued on like this packing, getting excited, packing, worrying, packing and so on until everything he could possibly need was in his trunk.  By the time he had finished it was starting to get dark outside.  "Harry, dinner get down here", cried his Aunt.  

"Yes Aunt Petunia" he called back and headed down stairs.  His uncle and cousin were already at the table.  Uncle Vernon was still looking a little red and Dudley was pouting.  His Aunt was trying to put on a happy show of  "There's absolutely nothing wrong and how could there be".  She set the food on the table and they began to eat.  

"You better not mess this up boy" Uncle Vernon finally stated.  "Ms. Longhorn is family even if she is an **_American_** and normal like us.  I wont have you making her think were freaks like you.  Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry.  He had learned well by this time that this was all they wanted him to say and he did not want to press his luck with this.

"The only reason you are going at all is because it would be rude to turn down the offer when she has already paid for and sent the ticket.  If there were any way around this **_boy_** you would not be going that all."

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

"The plane leaves at 8AM so you will get everything packed tonight and be ready to leave by 7AM precisely."

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

"Also, all she knows about you and those parents of yours is that they died in a car crash and that we have been taking care of you ever since.  You will not tell her any differently and will leave all mention of magic and sorcery out of it."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry hated that he would have to lie about how his parents really died but he didn't have much choice.  "I am going to go finish packing" and with that Harry left the table and went back to his room.  He had already finished of course but he wasn't sure how long he could keep his cool if they got on the topic of his parents.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry dragged his trunk down stairs and put it in the car.  Then they were off to the airport.  When they arrived at the airport his Aunt give him a manila envelope.  "Give this to Ms. Longhorn as soon as you meet her it has the pictures she asked for as well as other things she wanted to know about us and every thing she will need to know about **_you_**. Don't open it and don't bend it."  With that they tossed out Harry and his luggage and drove off.  

Harry found out where his luggage needed to be turned in and then went off to find his gate.  He got to his plane about ten minutes early and at five minutes to take off passengers began to board.  Harry found a window seat so he could look out at the clouds.  He doubted this would be as fun as riding a broom but he couldn't help but be excited.  This might be the only chance he would ever get to ride in a plane.  However after a few hours of watching clouds go by the excitement was replaced with boredom and boredom meant that he was left to his thoughts.

This was the first time Harry had really let himself think about what he was doing.  It had happened rather quickly after all.  He new it was a rash thing to do taking off for America like this.  He knew the others would be upset with him, worried about what had happened.  He just wanted to be alone.  To get away from everything that was expected of him as 'The Boy Who Lived' and the one destined to either kill or be killed by Voldemort.

The letter had said that Ms. Longhorn had just recently learned that his Aunt and her were related so she wouldn't have met his mum or dad.  She wouldn't know that they had been a witch & wizard or about the wizarding world & the boy who lived.  He wondered if there was a wizarding community in America.  He had never heard anything about one or heard of any American students at Hogwards.  There probably wouldn't be any old wizarding families.  Afterall the United States was still a flegling country compared to England and other Euopean nations.  That could be a good thing considering that most of Voldemorts supporters are old pureblood families.  But there had to be the occasional witch or wizard that popped up in Muggel families.  Where did they go to school?  

Would Voldemort be able to fallow him to the Americas.  This little jount of his could prove to be very dangerous indeed.  He wouldn't be at _Home_ were all those protection wards were.   Ms. Longhorne was related to him he supposed, but no were near as closely as his Aunt.  There could still be some natural wards that would follow him in the form of blood magic.  But was Ms. Longhorn even technically his mothers side or his mothers blood.  She was related to his mother somehow at least.  Even if she was he would have to consider it his hime for the wards to form.  Didn't he?

I wonder if she is as fanatical about normalcy as the Dursleys?  Well even if she is one dursleyish person was better then three, right?  It was with these thoughts and other like it that he spent his journey 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day or night.  All Iris know was that Harry's plane came in on Saturday at 10AM.  She wasn't quite sure how that worked since he was leaving on Thursday at 8AM but she knew it had something to do with time zones.  The plane had pulled up just a few minutes ago and passengers were beginning to come off. Iris knew that Harry should be about 15 by now, but she had no idea what he looked like.  The instructions she had left with the letter had basically said look for the lady with the big "Welcome Harry" sign and they would eventual find each other.

It wasn't really her style she reflected about the Welcome sign idea, but she wasn't the only one touting a sign around.  At least she knew she would find him.  After all she was taking responsibility for him and it would be really embracing if she lost him the first day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's legs weren't sure they wanted to work after the long plane ride.  He would have almost preferred to come by flu powder.  Almost.  Flu powder was much faster but it was a horrible trip.  As he reached the end of the tunnel that had connected the plain to the building he started looking for a Welcome sign.  The instructions hadn't been very detailed just like the letter.  He wondered if that said anything about Ms. Longhorn.

As he looked around he realized that there were actually several signs with greetings and names in the surrounding crowd.  He spotted one that had HARRY in bright neon colors and started toward it.  When he got closer he finally got a look at who was holding the sign.  She was older than him but he wouldn't have said she was old either.  She had long dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail but still can down to her lower back. She had on blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She looked a little shorter than him probably around 5'5" give or take and inch.

He was almost to her when she noticed his approach.  She also looked him over (Not in that kind of way for you sick people.  She is way to old for him.)_ " I bet that's Harry. Wow",_ she thought "_that hair make him like a living anime."_  The young man that was making a b-line toward her had wild dark hair, glasses, and decent but slightly loose and worn looking cloths. 

"Hi", he said seeming a little unsure.  "My name is Harry Potter are you waiting for me?"

"Ya, I hope the sign was clear enough I probably should have put you last name on there some where huu."  She said cheerfully.

Harry smiled, "Thats alright.um.did Ms. Longhorn send you to get me then?"

She gave Harry a _what_? look and a crooked smile.  "Uh.Harry, I am Ms. Longhorn."

Harry was a bit taken back by this.  In all the images he had conjured up as to what Ms. Longhorn would look like this was defiantly not what he had expected.  He had been picturing someone older like his Aunt.  He had thought this might have been her daughter of something.  "I.uhm.sorry it just.you don't look like..well your not what I.."

"Its alright, we should go get your things and then head back to my place.  The luggage area is over there," she pointed to the right. "Shall we?"  

"Uh ya.I mean yes Ms. Longhorn" still a little taken back by Ms. Longhorn's appearance and her sincere happiness.  It kind of reminded him of Mrs. Welely but without the smothering mother aspect.  As far as he could tell she was nothing like the Dursleys, which Harry was very grateful for. 

"Oh, buy the way call me Iris.  No one really ever calls me Ms. Longhorn except my students." 

"Alright Ms. Lon.Iris."__

She smiled at his semi slip as they continued on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the luggage pickup area they both stood looking for his things.  Iris had no idea what his things look like so she didn't really know why she was even bothering, but it gave her something to do.  They both watched as the various suitcases and other containers slid by on the oblong luggage marry go round.

"There it is" said Harry pointing to his truck as it rounded the corner.

Iris followed his finger to a large trunk.  "Oh" was all she said.  She knew people used trunks but she had always been a suit case kind of person.  That way if you had a lot of stuff you could carry it in shifts instead of all at once.  They both walked up to it and Iris wanting to be polite grabbed a handle on each end and prepared to lift it.  She gave a tug it hardly moved. _This things heavier than I thought.  _

Harry had tried to warn her how heavy it was when he saw she going after it but the words died on his lip.

Iris was thankful that the conveyer was moving slowly or her weight miscalculation could have been a problem.  Having a better idea of what it weighed now she hefted the trunk and set it on the ground.  All that lifting of heavy art supplies had its benefits after all.__

"Yeesh Harry what do you have in this thing it weight a ton." Said Iris

Harry had been a bit surprised that she had managed the trunk all by her self. 

"Sorry" he said give her a sheepish grin.  "I was going to warn you."

"That all right.  Why don't you help me carry it out to the car."

"Oh, I can handle it."

"Don't be ridicules why should either of us to the work when we can both do half" see said already grabbing on to one of the handles.  Harry quickly grabbed the other and they were off to the carport.

_The Dursleys would never have helped me with my luggage, _Harry reflected. _Then again the Dursleys are also sickeningly sweet when entertaining guests too and Harry was her guest.  What would happen once she learns more about me?  Will she still act like this?_ Harry remembered the manila envelope that his Aunt had given him.  She had said it had things that Ms. Longhorn would need to know about him.  He wondered what those things were and how they would effect how Iris would treat him.

Authors Note I am going to stop there I think.  If I don't who knows how long it will take me to update.  There was something I wanted to tell all of you.  Now what was it *puts hand up to head* think..think...think..AHHH!.  I just had a pooh-bear moment.  *shivers* scary.  Oh well maybe it will come to me latter. 

I remembered ..oh lost it again.  Well, I hope to see lots of reviews.   

If anyone can give some good British slang to use it may come in handy latter and also if you know any foods they would commonly eat over there that Americans don't usually eat and the other way around.  Thank  J

PS: I came back and tried to fix a few grammar error real quick hope it sounds better.


	3. A Backward World

Authors Note *Syron13 grabs chest and falls out of chair* don't know if I can go on *drags self up* It was horrible my first two review for CH2 might as well have been out right flamers.  Quick **Freelance-RogueWriter** toss me the flam retardant spay.  *tries to stomp out flaming story*

Well in response to my more negative reviewers:

1st yes my character my seem mary-sueish this is intentional if you want to know why hang around for a while if you can stand the sweetness. *Dementors run for there lives*

In General: If you think something is bad give me some examples so I know what your talking about.  Otherwise I won't know how to improve my story.  That's the difference between Constructive Criticism and Flaming. 

OK If feel better now I think I can manage one more CH but I better get some good reviews from you readers or my confidence level is going right down the drain.  You know I am really tired of people who don't have any stories of there own criticizing those that do.  *sigh* Writing isn't as easy as it looks.

Disclaimer I don't own anything Harry Potter blah blah blah yada yada yada you get my drift.

Ch3

A Backwards World 

As they reached the parking lot the automatic doors opened and Harry was hit by a wave of heat.  It reminded him of when he had faced the dragon during the Tri-wizard tournament but at least that had only lasted a few minutes.  This was more this being stuck in an oven with no way out.  _How can anyone live here, _he thought as he forced himself to keep going. 

The trek seemed to take forever as they walked down the rows of cars.  Harry could feel the heat coming through the soles of his shoes, adding motivation to his steps.  He was sure that if he stood still too long they would melt to the asphalt.  

"Here we are" Iris said as they reached a small tan car.  They both set down the truck and Iris started fumbling with a small bunch of keys.  She found the one she was looking for and opened the trunk. (the cars on not Harry's)  She took a look at all the stuff inside and then at the trunk giving an inward sigh.  _I really should have cleared some of this out before I came.  If he had brought suitcases it would have made it much easier to arrange things.  Oh well, Time for some Trunk Tetris._

Harry watched as Iris stared shoving and pushing things around in the back of the car.  If he was aloud to use magic off of school grounds he could have just shrunk his things and put them in his pocket.  Of course then he would have to explain why he didn't have any luggage to pick up or were it had come from once he enlarged it.  When it came to muggles and magic, things always got so complicated.

When Iris finished moving things around they lifted the Trunk and put it in the back of the car. (I could have said trunk but that was getting confusing.)  Iris had to put all her weight on the back before it finally clicked shut.  _Thank goodness, I don't even want to think what I would have had to do to get it inside the car if it hadn't fit. _

She had a mental picture of the trunk filling all the space in the passengers side with Harry being unceremoniously shoved in the back of the car (aka trunk).  She chuckled to herself before clearing the image from her mind and returning to the here and now.

"Well I guess its time to get going. Uhh.Harry what are you doing?"

_What was he doing?  He was just getting in the car so they could go of course.  _"I was going to get in the car." 

Iris chuckled, "Well unless you plan on driving you might want to go to the other side."

_The other side?_  Harry looked in the car and realized what she was talking about.  "The steering wheels on the wrong side", Harry said a bit confused.  The wheel should be on the right side of the car not the left.

"Hate to break it to you Harry but in America the steering wheel is on the left side.  Oh, and just to warn you we drive on the right side of the road over here too."

"What? Why?" Harry made is way around to the other side.

"I have no idea.  The only thing that I can figure is that after the revolution our forefathers were determined to do just about anything to separate themselves from jolly old England. Of course they didn't even have cars back then so I guess the rule applied to carriages.  Which would make more sense for passengers to get out but then again they could probably of gotten out of either side and held the riens from either side so..uh I'm rambling. Sorry about that.  Feel free to stop me when I get like that. If you don't there is no telling what topic I could get onto."

Yes her students often used this weakness against her.  Getting her to talk about unclass related things until the bell would ring or there was so little time left nothing was accomplished.  This was one of the reasons she leaned away from the lecture style and more towards projects, which worked just fine in an art class.  

"Uh right" Harry replied nodding.

Then they were in the car and on their way.  Harry realized very quickly that it was even hotter in the car than out side, if that was possible.  Then when Iris turned on what he thought was the AC all he got was a blast of intensely hot air.  Harry looked over and realized that Iris wasn't even sweating while he was already socked.  _She's not human she can't possibly be human._

"It will take a minute for the AC to cool off."  Iris rolled down the windows a little to let the hot air escape the car.  

To Harry's great relief the air did cool down to a tolerable temperature before they even got out of the car port.  Then they pulled out from under the cover the structure had provided.  _Ah I'm blind.can't.see_  Harry squinted against the bright light that suddenly assaulted his eyes.  Iris wasn't even phased by the change.  _Not human not human not human_

It took Harry about 5 minutes before he could see anything again and even then it still seemed unnaturally bright.  He looked around taking in the scenery.  There was just one problem, there wasn't any.  Sure there were buildings and things but they were all so short.  Most weren't over one or two floors in height.  He also noticed that the extent of plant life seemed to be some tall stick like things will weird looking leafs at the top (would he know what a palm tree is) and some small browning bushes.  Were was all the green? 

Harry again questioned how anyone could possibly live in such a place.  The sky instead of the bright blue that he was use to was a sickly pale blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight.  That was probably one of the reasons it was so bright.  

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They drove for almost an hour with neither one saying much.  Harry hoped that they would get there soon because from the looks of things they were getting beyond the point of what civilization there was in this place.  They were now on a single lane road that wound around a hill.  As they came around a house came into view.  Since it seemed to be the only thing for miles Harry hoped that their journey was coming to an end.

Authors Note  I just wanted to get this out while I have the time.  I will probably be dong some editing but I if I don't do it know who knows when you will see something new.  I hope you like it, it's not very long.  As far as me not updating in so long I have three things to say.  Full time Work, Full time School, & Internship 


	4. Culture Shock

Authors Note I know the last chapter was short but I hope you liked it.  This one might be a little longer or maybe it will just be the second half to the last chapter.  What do you think?  R/R please!  I am always open to constructive criticism and suggestions. 

Iris turned off the main road and started up the long dirt drive way.  She had decided to keep the land around the house mostly natural landscaping.  This was manly because, this way she didn't have to worry much about upkeep and watering.  It was basically self-sustaining and she was just fine with that.  

She didn't get along with plants too well, or in other words she could kill cactus, which she had done on several occasions.  Now that takes talent. 

Harry wasn't sure what to think of the landscape.  _Well at least she can't make me mow the lawn or weed the garden if there aren't any.  Although I'm not sure I like the look of what's here.  _Some of the cactus, as he believe they were called, didn't look to friendly and did that tree have thorns!  _Note to self keep away from the deranged looking plants.  _

_Some of them do kind of remind me of that thing Neville was tough ting around last year.  What was it? A  mumble themus, nender melthendal no it was a……mimbulus mimbletonia, yes that was it.  _At the time he had thought it looked rather sinister but compared to these things it was cute.  

Neville's little plant had covered them in slime as part of a natural defense.  _I wonder if any of the plants around here do anything like that_ Harry wonders as he stared suspiciously at a twenty foot saguaro cactus with inch long needles they were passing.  He swallowed as he pictured the needles being shot as him like a machine gun if he got to close to it.  _Yes definitely stay away from the deranged deadly looking plants._

Finally they had arrived at the house.  It was two stories high. _Humph,  Probably the tallest thing for miles.  Oh wait.  It's the only thing for miles.  _Harry thought sarcastically as Miss Longhorn pressed a button and the garage door started to open.

After the eternity it had seemed like getting there his eyes had finally adjusted to the light only for them to drive in to the garage and him to be blind again because it was so much darker.  _Aren't there any normal light settings around here?_

The light difference wasn't as dramatic as at the airport however and his eyes quickly adjusted.  Iris did something and the back of the car popped open.  Harry took that as his queue to get his things.  

"I'll just get my trunk out of the boot shall I?"  Harry said as he got out of the car.

"You mean out of the trunk."

"No I am getting my trunk out of the boot."  Harry pointed to the end of the car were his things were.

"You are getting your things out of the trunk what does a boot have to do with it?" Iris like wise motioned to indicate the back of the car.  Both Iris and Harry were now wearing confused looks on there faces as they alternated.

"It's a boot."  Harry pointed.

"It's a trunk." Iris gestured.

"Boot"

"Trunk"

"Boot"

"Trunk"

"Boot"

"Back of the car were you put things."

"Yes"

"Finally something we can agree on."  Sighed Iris "Now do you think you can manage carrying your things in on your own there are a few things I need to get out of the 'Back of the car were you put things' myself.

"Ya fine" _I wonder what other weird names Americans have come up with for completely normal things.  A trunk really why would anyone call a boot a trunk it doesn't make any sense  This is going to be a long summer._  With that Harry went to get his things.

Authors Note  Another short one.  Maybe I will just stick to short ones.  I like reading long ones myself but there is a greater chance of me actually posting if I keep them short.  Thanks for the reviews and your concern.  No I don't have writers block at least not yet J.  I am just beyond busy.  I hope you like this next little bit.  R/R

PS:  I plan on bringing in some other HP characters later on in the story who do you think would be a good match for Iris or should she stay solo.


	5. Settling In

AN: Sorry it took so long. I have had this next part written out for soooo long I just haven't had the time to type it up. Well hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5 Getting Settled  
  
Harry maneuvered his trunk around the car and through the door that Iris was holding open, which led down a hall. Well only one way to go Harry went down the hall till it opened out in to a living room.

The room was sparsely furnished. There was a long tan couch with two matching armchairs on either side making up a three sided box that faced away from them. In the center space between all three was a low table with a glass center. The carpeting in the room was all a various blending of gentle blues. There were some books stacked around and light some peeked through the white shutters that covered most of one wall.

Well it seemed friendly enough and the light isn't blinding in its lack or intensity. Was it just him, or was he linking about lighting way to much lately. He looked at Iris in order to find out were to put his things, they were starting to get heavy.  
  
Iris let the door go and it swung shut as she followed her....uh relative, cousin, second cousin, oh what ever. She followed him into the living room. Ok her plan had worked. Get the obscure relative to her house. Now what.  
  
Sometimes her lack of true forethought amazed even her. Here she had a British teenager in her house for what, a couple days, a month. She wasn't even sure of that. Now he was looking at her expectantly. Why? Then it clicked he was still holding his things. His room, of course he didn't know where he was supposes to go next.  
  
"You'll be staying in the room up stairs. It's the first door on your right once you reach the top." That was stupid of course it was the room up stairs. All the bedrooms were upstairs. Oh well he didn't know that yet.  
  
"All right." Harry said heading to the stairs.  
  
"Do you need any help?" She knew that thing was fairly heavy and lugging it up the stairs wouldn't be the easiest thing to accomplish.  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright then why don't I make a snack. I'm sure your hungry after the long flight."  
  
"Ya sure." Ok this thing is really getting heavy now, stop talking please.  
  
"You can meet me in the kitchen once you've settled in." She gave him another smile and headed for the kitchen. How could she go wrong with food. This was a teenage boy after all. They could be vacuums. Well any teenager could really. Which reminded her she should probably go shopping for groceries soon. With an extra mouth around she would go through her food twice as fast or maybe three or four times. She wouldn't be sure until she saw him eat.  
  
Now what to make. Maybe it should be more of a meal for him and a snack for me. I ate right before I left but he's been on a plane for who knew how long and is probably starving.  
  
She glanced through the pantry, cupboards, fridge, and freezer to see what looked good. Then she went back to the freezer and pulled out a box of Baggle Bits. (AN/disclaimer I don't own Baggle Bits you can never have to many disclaimers) She set the oven to the right temperature and spread the frozen food on a cookie sheet. Microwave it would have been faster but she thought they always turned out better when cooked in the oven. More crispy and evenly cooked. Things like this got rubbery and harder to chew once the cooled after microwave.  
  
After putting those in the oven and setting a timer she went about preparing some various fruit, apples and grapes. By they time she had finish cleaning them and slicing the apples the timer beeped. She went over and pulled out the Baggle Bits.  
  
While they were cooling, she got out two plates and cups. This was more of a finger food meal, no utensils needed. It wasn't a big hearty steak and potatoes king of thing, but good for last minute, through it together, stuff. Fairly healthy too. She even had fruit. Then again she could justify most things she liked as being good for you.  
  
After all the Baggle Bits had dairy and grain and even fruit if you count the tomato sauce. Sure they were loaded with fat, but we'll just ignore that. Chocolate was another, it has iron and if its chocolate ice cream you have the dairy and iron covered, and both have sugar. Your brain can't work without sugar after all.  
  
She wondered how long it would take for Harry to get settled. Should she make something else or was this enough? Well, if it wasn't then she would just tell him to snack on whatever looked good.  
  
He had made it all the way up the stairs with his things but had to put them down in order to get the door open. He could have tried to open it while still holding his things, but that would have been tempting fate. Wouldn't that be a great picture, dropping his Trunk on his foot because he couldn't handle it properly after he had pointedly told Iris he could.  
  
The room was bigger than his back at the Dursleys and the bed definitely looked more comfortable. The room didn't really seem to have a theme or anything to tie it together, for which Harry was glad to see. It was just one more difference he could put between Iris and his Aunt.  
  
He put his trunk down at the end of the bed that was on his left against the wall. In the corner past the foot of the bed was a wooden desk with a swivel chair. He turned and looked out the one window in the room. He was glad to se that it was facing north, so the Sun wouldn't be shinning directly through it. There were also thick curtains to help keep the rest of the light out. He had a feeling that that could turn out to be a very good thing from what he had seen so far. He closed the curtains and looked back at the room.  
  
"So I wonder if I'm settled yet"  
  
After all what exactly was involved in the concept of 'settling in'. He had put his things down. Looked around the room he was going to be staying in, and that was about it, so he must be settled.  
  
Well Iris had said they would be eating so he should probably wash up. It couldn't be that hard to find the Lavatory. Leaving the room he found it two doors down from his, the first being a linen closet. After washing he headed down stairs.  
  
"Now were is the kitchen?" He heard some noise form a room to his left. "Guess that answers that question"  
  
He was heading toward what he assumed was the kitchen when he noticed a picture on the wall. He glanced at it in passing then, stopped, and did a double take. "No way" he said in a hushed voice.  
  
AN: Not very long I know but I thought it was a good stop point. I already have the next chapter written out I just need to type it up. Hopefully I will get it up soon. (


End file.
